


Holsters, Handcuffs and Hookers

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a New York City detective working an undercover assignment when he meets Jared, the hooker with a heart of gold <strike>and the body that won't quit</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holsters, Handcuffs and Hookers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [All CW All The Time Kink And Cliche Challenge.](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/293573.html) I used the prompt 'hooker au.' Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope** \- without her, this fic wouldn't even exist. This one's for you, baby. ♥

Jensen had been on the force for almost nine years, ever since graduating at the top of his class at the academy. His parents had been hesitant about him moving to New York, what with it being so crime-riddled and really, didn't Jen want to stick close to home? He'd smiled and nodded and ignored their not-so-subtle hints that he shouldn't take the job in the 8th Precinct in Manhattan. But he knew it was his chance to make a difference and really get to see some action.

Plus, there was the whole 'he was gay' thing.

He'd loved the city from almost the instant he got off the plane. Sure, there was a bit of a culture shock from Texas to life in the Big Apple but Jen thrived on the fast pace and the concrete canyons. He managed to make a life for himself, he loved his job and he had a nice place. He figured for being twenty-eight, he wasn't doing too bad.

His newest assignment, though, might prove to be a challenge. There was a drug ring in the neighborhood that his sergeant was determined to bring down. It seemed that the cocaine was being trafficked through some of the prostitutes. So, Jen had been given the assignment to go undercover and pick up a hooker and see what he could find out.

Jensen was a little bit terrified. He had a hell of a time talking to men he found attractive, without the added pressure of them finding out he was a cop and then maybe trying to kill him.

The night he got the assignment, he and his partner, Chris, were in The Winchester Tavern located across the street from the station, having a beer and Jensen was bitching to Chris about the whole situation. Chris was probably his best friend, not only his partner. Jen had met him within days of joining the NYPD and they'd bonded, both down home boys with slight twangs still evident in their voices. Chris took it one step further, wearing cowboy hats to work and driving a beat up pick up, even though he could afford better.

"It's just. Jesus, Chris. You know me! It takes me at least three shots of tequila before I can get the nerve up to even talk to someone let alone walk up to a fuckin' prostitute stone cold sober and _proposition_ them for god sakes! I'm gonna blow the whole thing because I get NERVOUS," He whined into his Budweiser.

Chris tipped back his hat and leaned forward. "Son, you are, as usual, over-thinking this. It ain't about you actually getting laid. It's about finding more info on who's behind the drug trafficking, on who's the contact within the hookers. Listen, you know Morgan's up everyone's ass about this case because he doesn't want VICE to get their fingers in the pie, too, and if he picked you to do the undercover work, it means he trusts you, Jenny. You're a good cop and you just gotta remember, it's just a job."

Jen took a deep breath and another sip of beer. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Of course you're right. I just... a hooker, man? What the fuck do I even say?"

Chris chuckled and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Why don't you ask Murray? Bet he'd know the proper etiquette for asking a hooker to suck you off."

Jen laughed and the rest of the night was spent ripping on Chad and drinking and his worry was, for the moment, gone.

....

It was, however, back in full force the next morning when he was getting dressed and ready for work. He was going to proposition a hooker for sex that evening. He pressed his forehead into the cool wood of his apartment door and sighed.

One way or another, today was going to prove interesting.

....

Jensen's day passed quickly enough, too quickly he thought. But nothing to be done about it and that damn Chris had winked at him on his way out of the station, making some lewd hand gestures as Jen passed his desk. He loved the guy but sometimes, he wanted to punch him.

He made his way to the street corner of Lawrence and 110th, where Rosenbaum and Welling had managed to nail down where the drug trafficking seemed to be taking place and he slowed his pace as he neared the place where the prostitutes where known to hang out. Jen took a deep breath and tried to remember what Chris had said. This wasn't about sex, it was about his job, busting some crooked drug dealer. He squared his shoulders, shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his 501's and took a deep breath, rounding the corner.

He immediately narrowed in on who he wanted. The boy (God, he looked so young and Jensen immediately felt a pang that he had to turn to this lifestyle) was a few inches taller than Jen's own six feet and was what he believed was often referred to as a 'tall drink of water.' But this kid... man, whatever, was... gorgeous. There was no other word for it. Longish, floppy brown hair, smiling eyes, broad chest underneath a ridiculously tiny pink sweater which showed off a hint of belly and god, a treasure trail (Jen felt his knees go weak) and... was that a TEXAS belt buckle??

Before Jensen realized it, the boy.... _man_, he corrected himself mentally, was making his way towards him, grinning from ear to ear (his teeth were so WHITE!) and stopping just shy of brushing Jensen's chest with his own.

"Longhorns fan, huh? You from Texas?" He made a gesture to the worn tee shirt Jensen was wearing. Jen could hear enough of home in his voice to know he'd somehow managed to find probably the only Texan hooker in the heart of Manhattan.

Jensen grinned and found himself wondering why he'd been so damn nervous about this. "Born and raised," He answered, grinning then gesturing towards the taller man's belt buckle. "How 'bout you?"

The hooker (Jensen should really get his name) nodded and his grin got wider. "San Antonio, till I was about twenty-one. How about you, stranger?" He winked at Jensen then and Jensen felt heat pool in his stomach.

Jen inched a little closer, letting his chest brush against the other man's. "Richardson, just outside of Dallas. Moved here after I was done with school. Oh, and I'm Jensen by the way."

The hooker grinned back. "Jared. Nice to meet a fellow Texan here in the wilds of New York City. I sure do miss all those wide open spaces and riding bareback. You like to ride Jensen? Or can I call you Jen?" He winked at Jensen and Jensen found himself nodding.

"Yeah, Jen's fine. And I, uh, haven't been riding in years. Used to ride all the time back in high school," Jensen felt his cheeks flush, nervousness creeping in like always when someone attractive was focusing all their energy on him. Jared kept right on smiling and Jensen, nervous as he was, couldn't help but return it.

"So. What are you... in the mood for tonight, Jen?" Jared asked, eyes hooded and lips parted a little to reveal a pink tongue licking along the ridge of his teeth.

Jen felt himself go completely hard, just from watching Jared's gorgeous mouth. "Uhhh well. What are your, um, specialties?"

Jared reached out with one of his obscenely large hands and traced the faded lettering on Jensen's tee. "I guess you could say.... I'm really good with my hands." He laughed then, throatily and bit the very tip of his tongue between his teeth.. Jared slid his hand down over Jensen's stomach to his waist band, grabbing his belt buckle. "Why don't we go back to my room, then, so I can show you."

Jensen couldn't manage words right then, not with those long, gorgeous fingers so close to his aching cock. He wanted nothing more than to have those gorgeous hands and fingers all over his body. He simply nodded and let himself be led to the nearest flop house amid cat calls from the other prostitutes.

He had a fleeting thought, as he followed Jared's lean figure (god, what a sweet ass) that if Chris could see him now, he'd be laughing his ass off.

.......

Jared's room was on the fourth floor, his window lending a view of the fire escape and the bright red neon sign proclaiming 'vacancy.' The room was sparse and had seen better days, more than likely in the decades before Jared and Jensen were both born. The wallpaper was peeling and the floor was stained with... Jen really didn't want to think about it. The bed was mussed and his mind was suddenly filled with the acres of Jared's tan skin on all that white cotton, writhing and moaning his name-

"-about my - hey, man, you alright?" Jared asked, putting a hand on Jensen's bicep and squeezing, his fingers grazing under the cotton of Jen's tee and stroking. Seemed like maybe he was good with his hands.

Jensen smiled and mentally shook himself. He had a job to do, dammit. No matter how attractive or just downright sinful Jared looked, he was _not_ here to take him up on his 'services.'

"Yeah, man. I'm good. Just. Long day at work. But listen. I don't really want to talk about it or anything... So ummm..." He made a vague gesture towards the bed and Jared smiled. He figured he might as well bite the bullet and get this done or over with before he spent any more time contemplating what it might be like to actually get to fuck Jared.

Jensen chanced a look at Jared and noticed something odd flicker in his eyes for a second and then it was gone. The taller man slipped out of the impossibly tight pink sweater, shivering slightly, even though the room was hot. Jen had the thought for a split second that obviously, Jared was new to the whole hooker business.

And then he spoke, a gravely rush that shot sparks along Jensen's spine. "Only rule is I don't kiss on the mouth." He stared straight at Jen, eyes heavy and half-lidded. "So what are you in the mood for tonight, hmm? You wanna come in my mouth, my hand, or my ass? Mouth will cost you a little more than my hand and this ass don't come cheap."

Jen found himself momentarily distracted by the muscular chest before him but then he remembered his duty. He was sworn to uphold the laws and this? What Jared did, no matter how pretty he was or how much Jensen wanted nothing more than to come buried balls deep inside him, was illegal. It was Jensen's job to arrest him. And to see what he knew about the drug trafficking.

He pulled the handcuffs out of his back pocket while Jared turned to lay his sweater on the puke green velvet chair in the corner. Jared turned back around and his eyes widened at the sight of the cuffs. "That'll cost you extra."

Jen grimaced and grabbed Jared's arm, slapping the cuff on before turning him swiftly, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing the other wrist. "Sorry to do this to you but you're under arrest for prostitution." Jen pushed him towards the side of the bed while reading him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

Jared was sputtering and fighting the handcuffs a little. Jensen tried to steady him but Jared ended up falling face down on the bed, shoulder muscles bunched at his awkward position and head shifted to the side, hair flopping in his eyes. Jensen moved to help him but Jared shrugged him off and rolled over, eyeing Jensen through his mop of hair. "Yeah. I understand them, but you've got to know.."

Jensen put a hand up. "I know, you're had a rough time of it, can't find work. Man, this isn't the way to go. You seem like a good kid... How the hell... Aw, never mind. It doesn't matter. I've gotta take you into the station." He bent over to grip Jared's shoulder and as he did, Jared brought his knee up, rubbing against the hard-on in Jensen's jeans.

"But you don't want to, Jen. I can see it in your eyes. Even if I couldn't see it... I can feel it. You want me. You want to fuck me into this mattress and make me come so hard I can't even remember my own damn name," Jared muttered, wrapping his other leg around Jensen's hip, making him lose his balance and land on top of him. "C'mon, Jensen," He breathed, voice gone husky and cajoling. "Let me give you one on the house."

Jensen knew... knew inherently this was wrong on so many different levels. But with Jared's hot body pressed against nearly every inch of him, his knee rubbing oh so gently against his cock, Jensen couldn't quite remember _why_ it was so wrong. He exhaled and then relaxed his body, pressing his face into Jared's neck and inhaling his musky, unique scent. He nipped at Jared's jaw, making him arch into him, groaning.

"I do want you, Jared. God, I do want you..." Jensen breathed against his cheek as Jared squirmed underneath him. "So much."

Jared sighed and arched his hips into Jensen's taking away the pressure of his knee. "Then take me, Jen."

Jensen moaned and sat up, letting his cock do the thinking for once, consequences be damned, and pulled his tee shirt over his head. He straddled Jared's hips and just stared, his hand cupping his jaw. "God, you are so fucking beautiful," he murmured. He stood up, undoing his jeans and getting rid of his shoes and socks. He stepped out of his jeans, retrieving a key from his hip pocket and patted Jared on the hip. "Roll over," he murmured.

Jared did as asked, rolling back over onto his stomach, hissing a little when his sensitive cock pressed into the mattress. Jensen bit his bottom lip at the needy noise, wanting to draw all sorts of pornographic sounds from that mouth. He undid one wrist, bending over and licking at the faint red indentation that circled it. "Roll back over and scoot up so your head is on the pillow," Jensen whispered into Jared's ear, after licking a stripe up his spine. He shivered but did as Jensen asked, his erection a visible bulge in his jeans.

Jensen groaned and set about ridding Jared of the rest of his clothes. When Jared was down to his underwear, Jensen just rose one eyebrow at the tighty-whitey's, not saying a word. Jared blushed, a bright pink flush on each cheek and Jensen fell upon him, not able to hold back anymore. He straddled his hips again, grinding their erections together through the fabric of their underwear. Jared groaned and wrapped his arms around Jen, the ice cold metal of the handcuff jolting Jensen back into reality for a moment before Jared undulated his hips again.

He grabbed Jared's right wrist and the handcuff still attached to it and locked it around the bed post. At Jared's wild eyed glance, Jensen smirked and winked, leaning down and nipping at Jared's chest. "Just so you don't try to get away."

Jared closed his eyes and arched up into Jensen's touch. "Don't think I want to."

Jensen trailed a hand down his smooth, expansive chest, slipped a hand beneath the elastic band of Jared's underwear and pulled them off and found him hot and hard, tip weeping already. Jared bit his lip and his hips bucked slightly as Jensen bit at his own lip and started stroking, slow and firm, thumb catching drops of pre-come and spreading them, using them to ease the tight friction of his hand.

Jared whined and rolled his hips into Jensen's touch, chest glistening with perspiration; the room was almost stifling hot, with no air conditioning, only a small fan. Jen leaned over, hand still working Jared's cock and licked at the sweat pooling in the hollow between Jared's pectorals. Jared shivered and clutched at Jensen's short spiky hair with his one hand. "Jen-_sen_," He breathed. "Just... need it. Now... Lube's... the lube's in my jeans."

Jensen laid one kiss on an erect nipple before letting his hand leave Jared's erection and getting up to discover a small sachet of lube and a small square of foil from inside the back pocket. He turned back to the bed after divesting himself of his own boxer briefs and his dick gave a twitch in response to the sight of Jared on the bed, the neon light suffusing his skin with a red glow, sweat glistening on his smooth skin, legs spread wantonly, and his left hand lazily stroking his cock, tongue caught between white teeth and eyes shut in concentration. He opened his eyes and gave Jensen a slow, predatory smile. "C'mon, c'mon over here and fuck me."

Jensen was all too happy to oblige, nearly dropping the lube in his haste. He kneeled between Jared's legs, watching the other man stroke his hard-on. He drizzled the lube onto his fingers, throwing it down on the mussed sheets after coating his own cock with it. He leaned over and swiped his tongue over the head of Jared's cock once, eliciting a shudder and a moan, before sliding his fingers down behind Jared's balls.

Jensen breathed in slowly, his own cock throbbing, when he circled the tight muscle, sliding one finger in slowly, pushing past the slight resistance. Jared moaned and shifted his legs wider, giving him better access as Jensen bent over again and nipped and sucked along the narrow line of Jared's hips, while adding another finger, slowly working him open.

Jared moaned Jensen's name and arched his hips into the touch, shuddering when Jensen pulled out. "Shh, Jare… Gonna fuck you through the mattress now, alright?" Jensen whispered, settling between Jared's splayed thighs, hands expertly rolling on the latex. He positioned his cock at Jared's stretched entrance and braced himself on his hands by Jared's shoulders. Jared reached down with his left hand and lifted his leg up, knee almost touching Jen's hand on the mattress. Jensen shuddered at the show of flexibility and slowly, slowly slid inside the man beneath him.

It was a tight, hot fit and Jensen had to fight from coming instantly. He felt like he'd been hard forever, been wanting nothing but to be inside this hot ass for as long as he could and he'd be damned if he was going to ruin it by coming instantly. Jensen stayed still as long as he could but pulled out when Jared bucked and whined, eyes clenched shut and mouth open.

His hands cupped Jared's lean hips, canting them up so that on his first thrust, he brushed his prostrate and Jared went wild. He arched against Jensen and his hips jerked in Jensen's tight hold. His right hand gripped the metal of the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned white and Jensen gave a feral smile, hips snapping and setting a hard, vicious pace.

The bed creaked in protests as they slid and writhed against each other, hot skin pressing and sweat gathering. Jensen sucked in a breath with each stroke, the hot feel of Jared surrounding him causing a rush of sensation all over his body, making him tingle and moan.

Jared was babbling beneath him, words and sounds that didn't make sense. Jensen breathed in through his mouth and leaned over, attaching his teeth to Jared's neck and clamping down, sucking hard. Jared moaned Jen's name then and he clenched hard around him causing to Jensen shudder and release his hold on Jared's neck, hand snaking down between them to jack Jared off. Jensen found the other man's hand already there and he batted it away, hand circling Jared's cock, stroking and tugging in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jared keened and his head arched back into pillow, tendons in his neck cording as he came in thick spurts all over his stomach and Jen's chest. Jensen moaned, long and low at the gorgeous sight as his hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming erratic. He breathed out Jared's name and came, vision blurring to white at the edges and blood rushing hot and cold through his veins as his entire body pulsed with pleasure.

Jensen collapsed onto Jared and tried to remember how to breath. Jared wrapped his one loose arm around Jensen and clumsily stroked Jensen's sweat-soaked hair and nape. Jensen sighed and then stiffened, reality hitting him like a punch in the gut.

He'd just fucked a hooker. Whether or not he'd paid for it, he was a cop and shit! This could totally fuck up his entire career, his entire life. Jensen slowly pulled out, Jared groaning at the loss and Jensen cursed inwardly. Some of the best sex of his life and with a hooker. He was desperately trying to think of ways to control the damage. He sat up and carefully pulled the condom off, tying it off and throwing it in the trashcan by the bed. Jared looked thoroughly fucked, eyes glassy, pupils blown, cheeks and chest flushed, sweaty… Jensen wanted nothing more than to fall back down into him, lose himself inside him again but he knew he couldn't.

He got up on unsteady legs and rummaged amid the scattered clothes for his boxer briefs. He pulled them on, trying not to notice the intense stare Jared was giving him from beneath the fringe of his lashes. Gathered up the rest of his clothes, getting dressed as quickly as possible. Jensen couldn't meet Jared's eyes until he was fully clothed. He picked up the handcuff key from the side table and gently undid the remaining shackle, stroking along the marks on Jared's wrist with a cautious touch.

Jared smirked at him and gently pulled his wrist out of Jen's grasp. "Thought for a minute there you were gonna leave me all trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey," he murmured, shifting so his back is flush with the headboard, left hand massaging his right wrist.

Jensen felt himself flush and made a gesture towards the bed and Jared. "Sorry. I uh, just. Forgot."

Jensen scratched his head and sighed before looking at Jared again. "Listen. I know I should take you in but. I just. Can't. You're not cut out for this life, Jared. It's too harsh and too dangerous and just. Get out, alright? I'm sure you can call your parents or someone and get some money to go back home and just. Forget about this whole experience."

Jared smiled, an easy gesture and Jensen couldn't help but get the impression he was laughing at him internally. "Sure, Jen. I'll do that. So uh… not taking me in after all, huh? Gonna let me off with a warning?"

Jensen flushed again and nodded jerkily. "Yeah. Just. I see you again, I'm going to have to take you in. No second chances."

Jared smiled broadened. "Deal. See you 'round, Officer."

Jensen nodded before turning and shutting the door to the room after himself. Rationally, he knew the bigger mistake had been going into the room with Jared in the first place. But his gut was telling him his mistake was leaving it.

....

 

Jensen trudged into the station, coffee in one hand as he made his way to his desk. He hoped Rosenbaum wouldn't be around at all today. Four weeks of having to listen to him rag on Jen about not even being able to pick up a hooker was getting old real fast. Add to that the fact that Morgan was on his case about not being able to do so as well and Jensen was just about fucking miserable at work.

His personal life wasn't going any better. He was avoiding his closest friend, spending way too much time at the gym trying unsuccessfully to exhaust himself. He slept restlessly, waking up nearly every night, cock aching, flushed cheeks and laughing green eyes filling his rather erotic dreams.

If only Morgan and Rosenbaum knew how wrong they were.

He sat down at his desk and sighed, turning on his computer. He sipped his coffee and almost spit it out when he saw Morgan stride out of his office and head straight for his desk. Great. Just what he needed to start the day off.

"Ackles. Get your ass in my office. Need you to meet someone," Morgan barked, voice gruff, cigarette in one hand.

Jen sighed and got up, following Morgan back to the office. He shuffled inside, bracing himself for another dressing down. Morgan sat down behind his desk and shuffled some papers. "Detective Ackles, I'd like you to meet our newest transfer from VICE. He almost single-handedly brought down the drug trafficking ring from the inside. You know, the one you failed to? He'll be working with you and Kane closely. I'm gonna partner him with Murray but he's out for vacation this week so show him around the precinct. Padalecki, this is Ackles. He'll show you the ropes."

Jensen finally looked up and literally felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. There, standing in a dress shirt and tie, holster and smile in place, was Jared. _His_ Jared. The Jared he'd thought for a month was a hooker. The Jared who had _let_ him think he was a hooker and had let him fuck him anyway.

Jared was extending a hand and Jen did, too, automatically. He smiled and nodded, hoping like hell he could just escape as soon as possible. He had no idea how the hell he was gonna get through this week.

"Sarge, I'd be glad to show him the ropes but I have that hearing I have to testify at today..." Jensen stammered, thankful he at least had that to get him away from Jared for the day. Morgan nodded and dismissed Jen and he managed to leave the office and not embarrass himself while Jared and Morgan were discussing the drug ring and VICE. Jen lingered for a moment at the door, staring at Jared's tanned forearm beneath the rolled up cuff of his shirt. Jared looked over and caught him starting, giving him that smug smile Jensen remembered so well. He frowned and left the room.

Jensen spent the rest of the day in a haze, testifying and waiting around the court room to see if he was needed again. He was glad testifying was second nature by now or otherwise he would've royally fucked it up, the state of mind he was in. Jensen sat on the hard bench, waiting for the bailiff to notify him he was needed.

Jared was a cop. He wasn't a hooker. Jen hadn't actually broken the law. After a whole month of agonizing over going against everything he knew was right, he finds out he didn't. Jen wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Maybe punch Jared. Or fuck him through a wall or a bed. Any flat surface really. Jensen was called into the courtroom then but could barely concentrate on the case being presented, instead trying to figure out if he was more pissed or hurt that Jared hadn't told him.

He made it back to the station in time to get ragged on once again by Rosenbaum while Welling sat back and laughed. He flipped them both off then tugged at his tie, loosening it and making his way to the locker room so he could change, maybe hit the work-out room for a bit before going home.

When he walked in the practically deserted locker room though, the first thing he saw was Jared, dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Jensen was immediately flushed with both arousal and anger. He strode over to where the taller man was standing with his back to him and spun him around, slamming him into a locker as his arm pressed into Jared's throat.

"What the fuck man? You let me think you were a hooker for chrissakes! Just. I've been thinking I could lose my job, my family, everything and you. Just. You fucking KNEW!" Jensen sneered, as Jared's eyes widened.

"Jensen, man," Jared croaked out, face flushed and Jensen was having a hell of a time holding onto his anger. "I'm sorry, alright? But Jesus. You were so hot and nervous as hell and. Okay. Cops have always gotten me hot so I just. I had no idea I'd be transferring to your precinct alright? I can't say more than I'm sorry and I hope... I hope you and I can at least become friends."

Jensen felt his anger draining away at the earnest look in Jared's eyes and the sincerity in his voice. Jensen pulled his arm away but couldn't make himself move away from the damp length of Jared's body pressing into his through his suit and the wet towel clinging low on Jared's slim hips.

Jensen stared at Jared's full lips for a moment before groaning and leaning in, giving in and doing what he wanted to do a month ago, back in that seedy hotel room. He grabbed him, mouth slanting hard over Jared's, breaking it open and thrusting his tongue in. Jared moaned and clutched at Jen's hips, rubbing an already impressive hard-on into his cloth-covered stomach. Jensen groaned into the kiss and thrust his own erection into Jared's.

Jared clutched harder at Jen's hips and Jensen squirmed a little until their cocks were aligned against each other. He sighed into Jared's mouth, tongue now lazily stroking against the other man's and Jensen began rubbing and thrusting, not bothering to remove his clothes or Jared's towel. They could do that another time.

It didn't take either of them long to come. Jensen had been dreaming of this every night since the last time he'd touched Jared and came first, pulling away from the seductive taste of Jared's mouth and clamping down on his collarbone to muffle his cry of release. Jared came moments later, his cry echoing off the tiles in the locker room.

They stood there for a few moments just panting before Jen pulled back to look at Jared's face. He was smiling crookedly and there was a purplish bruise blooming on the skin right by collarbone. Jensen found himself smiling back, feeling slightly goofy and better than he had in ages.

Jared laughed a little, clearing his throat before he spoke. "So. Um. Listen. Why don't I get dressed and you um. Go change or something and I'll buy you a cup of coffee or something. You can fill me in on who's who around here. Morgan did give you that assignment. Hate for you to get in trouble for screwing up again."

Jensen glared but couldn't help but smile back at Jared and clapped him on the arm. "Sounds like a plan. Ass. And as long as you buy me a glazed doughnut, too. They're my guilty pleasure."

Jared winked at Jensen. "Bet they're not the only one you indulge in."

Jensen chuckled and tugged Jared back to him, mumbling as he brushed his mouth against Jared's already kiss-swollen lips. "You'd be right."


End file.
